To Beat A Bully
by Supercalifrajalistic
Summary: Shippo gets a lesson in life from an unlikely source. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters**

To Beat a Bully

* * *

Kagome watched her silent kit with apprehension. He hadn't spoken much since returning from playing with children from a nearby village, and her concern was rising.

"Shippo" she called, motioning for him to join her. The young fox demon rose obediently, but with none of his usual energy. Kagome looked pointedly at the rest of the group, and waited until they made a show of not listening, before she turned back to Shippo.

"Is everything alright?" she asked quietly, smoothing a gentle hand over his hair. To her dismay, his normally bright, green eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong Shippo? Did something happen with the other children?" A tiny nod was his only response, and her heart sank. "Did they hurt you?" she pressed.

"No, they didn't hurt me," he answered in a small voice. "But they said mean things to me, and wouldn't let me play their games..." Kagome pulled him into her arms and cuddled him close, unwilling to ask what had been said. "Whatever they said, it's not true," she whispered fiercely, wishing she had been there to protect him.

"But that's just it." he whimpered, "It _is_ true. I _am_ different than them..."

Kagome ground her teeth together, wishing she could search out each and every one of those kids and give them a talking-to they wouldn't forget. Her eyes met Inuyasha's over Shippo's head, and her heart sunk further. _Of course_ this would bring back memories of _his_ childhood as well. Searching for something to say that could comfort both of them, she was unaware that Inuyasha had risen.

"Oi runt!" he barked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Come on. I need your help with something."

Shippo looked up at Kagome questioningly. She gazed at the hanyou for a moment in surprise, before nodding for him to follow. The kit reluctantly followed Inuyasha into the forest, swiping at his tears self-consciously.

He waited a short time to hear where they were going before growing impatient. "What did you want my help for Inuyasha?" he asked, somewhat petulantly. He'd much rather be sitting in Kagome's lap, then following the surly hanyou.

"You'll see," Inuyasha answered dismissively. "We're almost there."

Shippo sighed, and trudged on in silence. With nothing to listen to but the forest noises, he noticed much sooner than normal, that they were nearing water. A few minutes later, they were standing on the bank of a small river. The kit turned to look questioningly at his guide. "Why'd you bring me here?" he asked bluntly.

"Tonight, you'll be getting supper for everyone." Inuyasha stated, folding his arms. Shippo glared.

"You mean you brought me all the way out here just to do _your_ work?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Stupid. I'm teaching you how to fish."

"You're the one that's stupid," Shippo argued, "I already know how to fish. You get a pole and string, and-"

"Keh," Inuyasha interrupted, stripping off his fire rat robe, and rolling up his sleeves. "That's how _humans_ do it. You can do better." Shippo watched skeptically as the hanyou crept into the river and stood still, eyes moving swiftly over the running water. After a few moments of waiting, the kit began to speak, only to be silenced by Inuyasha's warning gaze. Grumbling under his breath about bossy dogs, Shippo plopped himself down on the grass and tried to get comfortable. He was growing bored, when Inuyasha let out a yell of triumph and tossed a large, wriggling fish onto the grass next to him.

Shippo looked from the fish to the half demon in amazement. "That was great!" he shouted excitedly. "Can I try now?" Inuyasha smirked, and pointed to the water, coaching him as he entered.

"You gotta be slow, and real quiet," he warned. "Once you're in the water, don't move around or they'll know something's there. Look hard or you'll miss them."

After a few moments Shippo's hand shot into the water and came up empty. His face fell in disappointment, but he was surprised to hear Inuyasha encouraging him.

"Not bad for your first try runt," he said eying him critically. "Try again. This time stop being lazy and move faster." Shippo growled in irritation, but turned his gaze back to the water. He watched intently. Before long his hand darted out and grabbed. With a shout, he raised his prize high, and both demons got their first look at it. A tiny fish flailed about, desperately trying to escape. Inuyasha grunted.

" Now get enough for everyone to eat."

Shippo squared his shoulders and resumed fishing with determination. It was growing dark by the time enough fish were caught and cleaned, but the kit was beaming. Inuyasha led the way back to camp, paying little attention to the bubbly fox demon, until he heard, "...thanks Inuyasha...for teaching me how to fish like a demon I mean..."

The half demon ignored him and commented offhandedly, "Just so you know, different doesn't mean better, or worse...it just means different." When Shippo looked confused, he growled in frustration. "Idiots are always gonna talk, but you don't have to listen. Don't waste your time worrying what they think."

Understanding dawned, and Shippo smiled gratefully. "So you think Kagome's gonna be proud that I caught our supper?"

Golden eyes watched the fox demon with something akin to pride. "Keh."

* * *

**A/N: **This turned out pretty close to how I wanted it I think. I love Shippo/Inuyasha fics when they're actually working together. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
